Love is Orange
by Yuukimagatsu666
Summary: This is a reader insert I originally made on Wattpad but decided to share here and Archive as well. (F/N) (L/N) an infamous thief and sole member of the Orange Lantern core in the DC universe. He's had some rather strange encounters in his adventures. Even befriended a Red Lantern cat named Dex-Starr. What happens when he and Dex-Starr end in Rennant and falls for a certain girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Let's not waste too much time talking and get right into it. Enjoy.~**

* * *

 **You're name is (F/N) (L/N). You're an alien from a distant planet. You look mostly human, except for the two short horns on your head, long tail, two short fangs, small claws, and pointed ears. You have medium long (H/C) colored hair and (E/C) eyes. You have on an orange hoodie, a black shirt with the Orange lantern symbol on it, dark blue baggy pants, also you don't wear shoes...or socks, you also have bandages on your hands, they only cover your palms and not your fingers or thumbs. Aslo you're very dirty...you were ALWAYS on the run.**

 **You were once just a petty thief until one day you came across the Orange Lantern battery in a abandon mining cave you were hiding form in from Hal Jordan the Green Lantern. You were skilled at combat but...a knife and a laser gun really don't compare to a power ring of a Green Lantern...Ya know...THE most powerful weapon in the universe. When you found the battery you could feel this...urge come over as you got closer...its glow...hypnotized you...it was so shiny...so pretty...so irresistible...it HAD...to be YOURS...however a pond touching the orange battery...your life changed forever...**

 **You became an Orange Lantern...the power you felt surging through you was insane...and you only craved more...not just power...you craved everything! Everything valuable in the universe would be yours! Even if you had to take it by force...with orange light...after you gave Hal the slip you used your new power to leave your planet. However not before gathering up your stolen goods. You see...your race had an interesting power...you had the ability to create your own personal pocket dimension. PERFECT for storing away your loot.**

 **After that day you quickly became the talk of the universe. They called you agent orange, many powerful lanterns tried to capture you but your new power proved to much for them and killing them only added to your power. With the Orange Lanterns power any thing you kill can become a construct to fight for you and you've stacked up quite the kill count of Lanterns and other superpowered beings. However you kept the HELL away from the Blue Lanterns, since their light can counter and weaken yours. As your power grew, so did your greed. Although your greed was overwhelming...you still kept a shred of your humanity.**

 **All of this madness would sometimes wear on you...but..mostly the loneliness. You miss having someone to talk too...even when you were a thief on your home planet you lived a double life. A normal salesmen by day...a ruthless masked thief by night. Sometimes...objects...no matter how pretty...shiny...or...valuable...they just didn't fill the hole in your heart.**

 **However...one day...right after a huge heist on Earth, you were fleeing the from the Planet with Superman right behind you. Lucky for you, you had kryptonite dagger ready just incase you ran into him, which you then rammed into him gut rendering him helpless as you took off into space at light speed. Yeah killing Superman would put a little too much heat on you, so you decided to leave it at that. As you were flying through the coldness of space you just so happened to ram right into a red light traveling at the same speed as you. You were dazed a little from the impact but when your eyes focused, you saw a light blue fur colored cat in a Red Lantern outfit. It even had a red aura and power ring on its tail, it was also carrying a Red Lantern battery by its tail. You both stared each other down...however its eyes looked...sad..and hurt...**

 **However the both of you were interrupted by the roar of a motorcycle...and excessive cursing...It was none other then the famous bounty hunter...the main man...Lobo...you went toe to toe with him before and he was NO joke...you barely got away from him the first time..the second time you only survived by giving him some of your riches...it pained you to do so but you REALLY didn't want to die...plus you could always make even more stuff yours. Lobo was after the cat...apparently someone payed Lobo to wipe out the Red Lanterns...which he did...except for the cat...you both knew you'd have to fight, so the both of you combined your strength against the bounty hunter and managed to kill him but...you knew Lobo was immortal...so you grabbed the cat and flew off before Lobo could revive.**

 **After getting somewhere safe you use your race's other power to communicate to other creatures telepathically. You asked him what the hell went on...he told you that Lobo killed off the Red Lanterns...his friends...even Atrocitus...but before he was killed he sealed the entity of rage the Butcher inside of Dex-Starr and gave him his power battery and told him to flee the planet and live on...Dex-Starr seemed really broken up about all of it...given his past...he had lost a family twice...and couldn't do a damn thing about it...You felt for him...he said he didn't want to be alone again...he said it was the worst feeling in the world being alone...**

 **You agreed with him there...being alone is never a feeling to really get use to...or want to get use to...sooo...you asked him to come with you. Dex-Starr seem surprised and hesitant at first but his overwhelming emotions got the better of him and he agreed. From that day on You and Dex-Starr became a dynamic duo, just like him you carried an entity of your emotion within you. Ophidian the embodiment of greed rests within you, after you trapped him inside of you. With your combined power you and Dex-Starr became a force to be reckoned with and your heist became legendary...stealing Wonder Woman's lasso, Blue Bleetle's scarab, AquaMan's trident, Vixen's tantu totem, Captain Cold's freeze gun, and Katana's sword, but these were merely for collection purposes. You had no intentions to use any of these items of power, you just wanted to have them...**

 **Defeating and killing all those heros and villains really brought you and Dex-Starr together. The more adventures and battles you went through together you two really boned with each other...and it was...nice...to finally have some of beside you...to have your back...to talk to...also since he's a cat he doesn't have any interested in treasure or wealth meaning he didn't want anything but affection. So he was the perfect partner for because you were NOT sharing S # &.**

 **Life for the both of you...got better. Your both happy you met each other and haven't been separated since. You two became the best of friends. However...you and Dex-Starr's increasing popularity was becoming a problem...ever since the death of Wonder Woman the other heros have been coming at you both harder then ever. It was only a matter of time before Batman, Superman, and Lantern Corps teamed up against you both...Right now both were just sitting on a giant asteroid thinking about what to do...well...you were thinking, Dex-Starr was just sleeping on your lap.**

* * *

 **Your P.O.V:**

 **Me and Dex-Starr were just sitting onto of a huge asteroid in the deep void of space. I was racking my brain trying to think of a plan to deal with the up coming threats but...I wasn't having any luck...I mean us against Batman, Superman, AND the Lantern Corps including the Blue Lanterns as a team?**

(F/N): ( " **F%#* man" )** I cursed to myself.

 **I then look down at the sleeping Dex-Starr on my lap. Sleeping like a baby...WELL...I'm glad someones relaxing...and yes I'm being sarcastic.**

(F/N): "*Sigh*...Hey Dex..."

Dex-Starr: **( "What?...I'm trying to sleep...")** The cat groaned opening one eye.

(F/N): "I think we need to get outta this universe...while the gettings good..." I sigh, scratching the back of my head.

 **Dex-Starr the looked up at me.**

Dex-Starr: **( "You say that like we can just leave this universe." )** He scuffed.

(F/N): "What if I told you we could?" I smirked at him.

Dex-Starr: **( "What are you thinking (F/N)?" )** He asked in a concerned tone.

(F/N): "A Wormhole." I said smiling.

Dex-Starr then shoots up and give me a glare.

Dex-Starr: **( "You can't be serious! You'd have NO idea were we'd end up! Are you mad?!" )** He hissed as his napalm blood ozzed from mouth.

I then chuckle at him and pet his head.

(F/N): "Not mad. Differently sane.~" I mirror the words of the Joker.

Dex-Starr: **( "Aghh...your an idiot...")** He sighed.

(F/N): "True but I'm your idiot partner." I then pull him in for a hug.

He purred and snuggled against me.

Dex-Starr: **( "Yeah you are...and thank you." )**

(F/N): "Don't mention it Dex. Were both lonely souls. We gotta watch each others backs...because no one else will." I say, petting his head.

 **As we sat there the wormhole I was waiting for appeared before us.**

 **I then get float off the huge rock and Dex-Starr hovers right next to me. I smirked at him.**

(F/N): "Ready partner?" I nudge him with my elbow.

Dex-Starr: **( "Always. I wonder what new adventures await us..." )**

(F/N): "New adventure means new treasures to be found...and they'll all be mine...mine...mine...mineminemineminemineminemine MINE! HAHAHA!" A laugh with a crooked grin on my face.

Dex-Starr: **( "And your also a little insane..., but thats okay...I guess...I mean Atrocitus wasn't too far off..." )**

(F/N): "Alright let's do this! Let's leave this universe behind and move on to the next big heist! Where ever it may be..." I then grab a hold of Dex and fly off into the wormhole.

We both fly through the wormhole for what seem to be a few minutes until eventually we saw a light up ahead. I smiled and increased my speed toward the light as we reached it I fly through it. Once we both go through it we are met with a beautiful night sky and a brightly lit city below us.

(F/N): "Hehehe..." I chuckle letting go of Dex letting him float next to me in the air.

(F/N): "This will be our new stomping ground for a while...until I make everything here MINE..."

Dex-Starr: ( And anyone who dares try and hurt you...I will burn with hellish hate..." )

 **I chuckle and pet Dex-Starr's head looking down at the huge city with greedy eyes.**

(F/N): "It's gonna be a good time...a very good time.~"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1...What will happen now that the agents of greed and rage have set their sight on the world of Remant? Find out soon...~**

Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Theres more to come so don't ya worry! Tell me what ya think!


	2. A show for the locals

Okay guys this is where the story kicks off. Hope you enjoy it. Or whatever...its not like it care or anything...baka...

* * *

 **Your P.O.V:**

(F/N): "There ya go, Dex." I said strapping on Dex-Starr's new leather collar to his neck.

The golden bell on the collar jingled as I adjusted it.

Dex-Starr: **"I forgot how much fun these things were! Thanks (F/N)."** He smiled at me warmly.

(F/N): "No prob Dex. I think it was time for some new threads anyway." I say admiring my new attire.

Not much was different I just got a new hoodie, a dark brown one strap back pack and a orange scarf wrapped around my neck like a bandit. I also tweaked the hoodie's color with my power ring. Its a bright orange, with black sleeves, with the Orange Lantern symbol on the right shoulder.

(F/N): "Sheesh the security at that pet and clothing store were horrible. I may as well had just stolen these in plain sight, but hey free shit." I shrugged my shoulders.

Me and Dex have been roaming this new world that apparently goes by the name Remnant for about 5 days now. We've had some rather exciting and strange encounters here. Getting into bounts with the weird hostile black armored creatures named The Grimm. It was nice to add to my already massive construct army. Also run ins with a group called the White Fang, a fight with some snoody white haired chick with two swords and another fight with some black haired chick with a red sword and Grimm mask, which I totally stole when me and Dex beat her. It was too cool looking not to make mine.

(F/N): "Well Dex I gotta say this world is kinda nice. Not too boring, desent strong opponets, sweet stuff for the taking, and the best part...no Superman, Batman, or other Lanterns!" I cheer.

Dex-Starr: **"I wouldn't get too comfortable. Were bound to attract some unwanted attention at some point..."**

I then smirk at him smuggly.

(F/N): "Ohhh pussy cat afraid?~" I tease.

Dex-Starr: **"You know...its not really smart to tease the cat with acid napalm blood and a short temper."** He said coldly.

I then raise my hands up and take a step back.

(F/N): "Point taken." I then sit down next to a tree and lean back on it.

I place my power battery next to me and then just recline against the tree. Dex then hopped onto my lap and got confortable. I chuckle slightly and stratch behind his ears, he purrs as a response.

Dex-Starr: **"Can we play now (F/N)?"** He asked looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

I just couldn't say no.

(F/N): "Sure thing Dex." I smiled taking out my laser pointer and shining it all around.

Dex-Starr: **"OH THERE IT IS! THERE IT IS AGAIN! OH I GOT IT! I don't got it...I GOT IT AGAIN!"** Dex-Starr yelled as he chased the red dot of my laser pointer all around.

(F/N): "Heh...never gets old."

 **With team RWBY and JNPR.**

Both team Rwby and Jnpr were called to Ozpin's office out of the blue.

 **Blake's P.O.V:**

I honestly don't know why we were summoned out of nowhere like this. I don't think we did anything wrong...I think...

Weiss: "Ruby what did you do?" I hear Weiss snarl at Ruby.

Ruby: "What?! I didn't do anything!" She whined.

Weiss: "Nora?"

Nora: "Hey I haven't done anything either!" She protested.

Ren: "Hhmm..." Ren then looked back at Nora giving her a look.

Nora: "...Well...not RECENTLY at least.." She pouted.

Jaune: "I hope were not in any trouble..."

Pyrrha: "Don't worry I'm sure it's fine. Maybe he has an assignment for us."

Yang: "I hope so! I NEED some action!"

Ruby: "OH OH! I hope its some kinda super secret mission!" She hopped with joy.

Blake: "Hehehe..." I couldn't help but giggle at Ruby's excitement.

After reaching Ozpin's office, we all walk in and are greeted by Ozpin himself and Glynda.

Ozpin: "Glad you all could make it."

Glynda: "We have an special assignment for you all." She said adjusting her glasses.

Ruby: "Yes! What is it?! O.M.G! Our FIRST mission!" Ruby cheered...until Weiss whacked her in the head.

Weiss: "Control yourself you dunce!" She hissed.

Ruby then rubbed the back of her head.

Ruby: "Meanie..."

Weiss really needs to learn to lighten up.

Ozpin: "Right...moving on. Your mission is to recruit or capture a very powerful warrior."

Blake: "Powerful warrior? Wait...recruit or capture?" I asked confused.

Ruby: "Yeah, Is he or she a bad guy?"

Glynda: "That's just it. We don't really know if he's friend or foe."

Ozpin: "We've been getting reports of him always being around during White Fang activity but...the reports say he fought against them and steals their gear, weapons, and other valuable things to them...however the reports also say he steals goods from others as well. He's also not afraid to kill, however...he has yet to take the life of anyone innocent. He's only every killed criminals, only just to steal from them."

Weiss: "Huh...he seems like some sort of vigilante..."

Glynda: "He's no vigilante. He helps himself and only himself. True he mostly steals from criminals but he's also stolen form good people as well. The only reports we have of this is him robbing a jewelry store but...that's the only report we have of him stealing from the public."

Blake: "His intentions are kinda unclear..."

Yang: "I think he's just a selfish jerk."

Ozpin: "However...during the jewelry store heist Weiss...your sister Winter just so happen to make to the seen of the crime and confronted him..."

Weiss's expression quickly turned frightened and her skin went pale.

Weiss: "...W-what...happen to my sister?.." She asked in a weak tone, while slightly trembling.

Ozpin: "She challenged him with the intent to detain him but..."

Weiss: "But what?!" Asked franticly.

Glynda: "She was defeated...rather quickly...we have a recording of the fight from the jewelry store...apparently...he doesn't work alone."

Ozpin: "Please watch this." He said placing his scroll on the table and a huge hollow screen appeared before us.

The screen then displayed the inside of the busted up jewelry store and there standing in the middle of store was a man in an orange and black hoodie, with medium long H/C colored hair, an orange scarf tied around his neck and pulled up over his mouth, and...a tail? Was he a faunus? And were those horns on his head? It was hard to tell because they were so small, and his ears were...pointed. What Kinda faunus was he?

Standing in front of him was none other then Winter holding her sword to his neck, in which he had his hands up.

(F/N): "Listen lady can't we just talk this out?" He joked.

Winter: "SILENCE! You are under arrest for property damage, disturbance of the peace, and grand theft!" She yelled.

(F/N): "I guess sitting down for a drink is outta the question then?" He teased.

Man this guys got balls to piss off Weiss's sister like that...

Winter: "ENOUGH. Come quietly and you won't be harmed."

(F/N): "Yeeaaaaaaahhhhh...that's not gonna work out very well sooo...how about this? How about and follow me on this one. Just humor me. HOW. ABOUT...I...keep the jewels...and you just let me off with a warning? Pleeeeeease?~ I'm new around here."

Winter: "You're coming with me coming with me. Alive...or DEAD."

(F/N): "Really now? My little friends behind you says other wise." He pointed behind her.

Winter: "Do you really think I'll all for tha-

We all then heard a loud meow.

Winter: "Huh?" Winter then turned her head.

There was a...floating cat, with blue fur, a red and black suit on and...was glowing red...

Winter: "What in th-

Before she could react the cat spewed some red glowing liquid from it's mouth and it hit Winter right in the face. She then let out a gut wrenching scream of agony as she dropped her sword and held her face writhing in pain.

Weiss: "Sister!" Weiss screamed in horror.

Me and everyone esle all looked in shock.

(F/N): "Page for Miss. Ice Queen!"

The man then pointed his fist at Winter and a bright orange light erupted from his fist. A large bolt of orange light then shot from his fist and nailed Winter point blank, sending her crashing through the store and slamming into a wall.

Winter: "ARRAGGH!" She then fell to the ground unmoving.

Weiss then held her hands to her mouth holding in a gasp.

(F/N): "Ooohh...that looked like it hurt." He said, scratching the back of his head.

(F/N): "Thanks buddy." He then rubbed the cat's head as it purrs.

(F/N): "Welp it's been fun Ice Queen, sorry If I come off as little...COLD but me and my friend here gotta get going. Have an ICE day! Hahahaha!" He laughed as he placed his hands in his pockets and casually walked out the store with the cat riding on his shoulder.

The screen then fades away.

Glynda: "Do not worry Weiss, Your sister is okay and recovering." Glynda said giving Weiss a smile.

Weiss seemed to calm down but still looked a little shaken up, and to be honest I didn't blame her.

Ozpin: "I'm sorry but that's all the footage we have, and I get the feeling that was only a glimpse of his true capabilities and I'm not sure what to make of that...cat."

Glynda: "This man's true motives and intentions are still rather unclear. However we can't ignore his actions or the potential threat he poses."

Ozpin: "We've managed to track his current location. His currently hiding in the forever fall forest. Here's your mission...make contact and try to reason with him first, he has potential I can tell. I want to put it to good use by making him a student here at beacon, so his powers can be used for a greater cause."

I saw Weiss frown at Ozpin's words, she wasn't too fond of that idea...I could understand why too.

Weiss: "If he refuses?"

Yang: "Then we knock his block off." Yang said cracking her knuckles.

Nora: "Or break his legs.~"

Ozpin: "If he refuses...bring him in by force." He said in a low cold tone.

Gylnda: "However do be careful. Do NOT underestimate him and do not get cocky simply because you have a number advantage."

Pyrrha: "Of course. The mission will be successful, we will not fail you." Pyrrha spoke proudly.

Weiss: "I'll make sure of that..." I hear Weiss growl.

Ruby cheered.

Ruby: "Okay! I'm fired up! Let's show this guy not to mess with us!"

Jaune: "I hope we can do this..."

Nora: "Time for some brain bashing!~"

Blake: "Yeah..." I mumble.

I can't stop thinking about who he is...or what he is...and what was with that cat of his? I guess I'll find out soon enough.

Ozpin: "Alright good. Now hurry off, we have a bullhead waiting for you all."

Rudy: "Roger that chief! Team Rwby move out!" She cheered pumping her fist forward.

Nora: "Team Jnpr what she said!" Nora mimic Ruby.

With you and Dex-Starr.

After an hour of play Dex-Starr got tired and crawled back on your lap and fell asleep.

 **Your P.O.V:**

Me and Dex have been out here for a while now...we've been hanging out ever since that whole run in with Ice Queen. I've been planning on my next heist...haven't gotten any ideas but...hey ya can't rush these things, but DAMNIT I'm bored...

(F/N): "Sigh..." I let out a heavy sigh and stare at my power battery...my shiny...my precious...

Ophidian: "Yesssssss...it isssssss yoursssssss...and no one elsessssssss..." I hear the voice of Ophidian, as he appears wrapping around my arm.

(F/N): "Hey Ophi." I greeted the orange snake.

Ophidian: "Hisss...You know I detessssssst that nickname..." He hissed at me.

(F/N): "Oh c'mon its not that bad."

Ophidian: "Well...you're not wrong. I've been called worsssssst...that isssssss the clossssset thing I've gotten to a compliment in centuriesssssss..." He then came up to eye level.

Ophidian: "Your greed issssss strong (F/N)...your determination issssss frightening...and your talent with your ring isssss uncanny...your even more powerful Larfleezzzzzzze wasssss..."

Ophidian: "You were born to be an Orange Lantern."

(F/N): "Hmph...of that there can be no doubt."

Just then I hear the roar of a ships engine and see an aircraft fly over us and into the distance.

Ophidian: "It would ssssseem we have company."

(F/N): "Heh good. I was pretty damn bored. Maybe...they have some valuable loot...hehehe..."

I then gentle shake Dex awake, he yawns and looks up at me lazily.

Dex-Starr: **"What's wrong? Enemies?"**

(F/N): "More then likely. Sooo...lets put on a show."

Dex-Starr: **"** **Dead or alive?"**

(F/N): "I dunno yet. Depends. Let's see how it goes."

Butcher: "WE WILL BATH IN THE BLOOD OF OUR FOES!" The rage entity shouted appearing above Dex.

(F/N): "Well some ones fired up. Okay let's give them an invitation."

 **With team Rwby and Jnpr.**

After landing and exiting the bullhead, the two teams scouted the Forever fall forest in search for the mysterious man. However the group was a bit concerned for Weiss, given how her scowl hadn't let up since they left and she was gripping her weapon rather tightly. Ruby was especially worried. Ruby had tried talking to Weiss asking if she was okay but Weiss would just brush her off.

 **Blake's P.O.V:**

As we walked I'm pretty sure it was safe to say that Weiss was pretty pissed...I honestly feel sorry for this guy when we find him. Speaking of that guy...who exactly is he? What kinda faunus was he? Horns...pointed ears...a black tail...and that didn't look any tail I've ever seen...and that floating cat...that's and even bigger mystery...

Blake: "Sigh...I really hope he's willing to talk to us..." I thought to myself.

Then suddenly I see a pillar of orange light shoot up into the sky from far ahead of us.

Weiss: "There!" Weiss pointed at the pillar.

Ruby: "Let's go!"

With that we all rush toward the pillar of orange light. As we got closer it got smaller and fainter until it vanished completely, however we kept moving forward until we reached an open space in the forest with fewer trees. In the middle of it we saw him...standing there with one hand in his pocket and the other flipping a gold coin in the air and catching it repeatedly. Also that strange cat was latched onto his right shoulder.

(F/N): "Hehehe...Yo.~ Looking for someone?" He laughed.

Weiss: "Yes. YOU." Weiss growled.

He then chuckled and focused his gaze on me, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss.

(F/N): "Well well welly well well. Look what we have here. Little Red riding hood, Goldilocks, Snow White, and a little black cat." He smirked.

My eyes went wide when he said that. He could tell I was a faunus?!

(F/N): "Aaaaaand...whoever you four losers are." He said looking at Jaune and his team.

Nora: "What ya say punk?!"

(F/N): "Did I stutter? Anyway what can I do for you?"

Weiss: "You can come with us quietly and you won't be harmed you no good criminal." Weiss hissed.

(F/N): "Hmmm...say Snow White...you remind me of some one I know..." He scratched his chin.

Weiss: "Yes. Winter Schnee. My SISTER. The one you and your filthy animal put in the hospital."

The cat hissed at her as if it understood her comment.

(F/N): "OOOHHH! Ice Queen! I remember! She has a little sister? That's so...COOL...Hehehe! Hey how is she huh? How's her headache?"

Weiss: "About to end..." She said murderously, readying her sword.

(F/N): "Wow wow...must we fight? Why don't we just talk for a bit?"

Weiss: "I'd rather bring you to the law enforcements in a block of ice..."

Nora: "And I'd rather break your legs.~"

Yang: "I'd rather figure out if you're single hot stuff.~" Yang winked at him.

Ruby: "YANG!"

Yang: "What? C'mon you gotta admit he is kinda hot."

Ruby then blushes a little and well...once I got a better look at him...so did I...he was kinda..handsome...

(F/N): "Whistle...~ Digging Goldilocks."

Jaune: "What is going on here?..."

Ren: "Don't Jaune...keep your innocence..." Ren said rubbing his temples.

Weiss: "ENOUGH! You have two choices you have two options. Come quietly or come painfully." Weiss pointed her sword in his direction.

Yang: "Give up or get lit up." Yang said cracking her knuckles.

Nora: "Come in peace...or come in pieces!"

Ruby: "Surrender or...aghh...bend...over?"

Everyone including the strange man, cat and me just gave Ruby a blank stare.

Everyone: "Really?"

 **Your P.O.V:**

(F/N): "God that was horrible..." I thought to myself.

Ruby: "Shut up! All the good lines were taken!" She pouted.

Blake: "Aghh...Moving on..." The cat girl stepped closer to me.

Blake: "Please...tell me. Who are you?"

(F/N): "Names F/N L/N. Infamous thief from planet Xenaotic of universe 56 and sole member of the Orange Lantern Core." I said proudly flashing my power ring.

Rwby: "..."

Jnpr: "..."

They all just give me weird looks.

Rwby and Jnpr: "What?"

(F/N): "Okay...should have seen that coming...Alright...in a nutshell...I'm an alien from another universe and I wield the power of greed as an orange Lantern."

Blake: "Let me get this straight...your not of this world?"

(F/N): "Nope, or this universe. I only found this world through a wormhole."

Blake: "A wormhole?"

(F/N): "Yeah. I left my universe to find new adventures and riches."

Blake: "...Are you...with the White Fang?"

(F/N): "Hell no. I fly solo."

Dex then snarled in my ear.

(F/N): "I mean WE fly solo...This is Dex-Starr. From planet Earth of Universe 56. The scarlet terror and the most savage badass member of the Red Lantern Core!" I boasted.

Dex meowed and rubbed his head against mine, guess he liked the title.

Blake: "Uh huh...and is the cat an alien too?"

Dex: "No. He's just a normal cat. Who's also a Red Lantern."

Dex then waged his tail showing off his power ring. The cat girl then focused her gaze on our rings.

Blake: "What exactly ARE these...Lantern Cores?" She cocked her head.

(F/N): "Ehh...Well...I really don't see a point in telling you." I sigh.

Weiss: "Oh? And whys that?"

(F/N): "Simple. Your not taking me in."

Weiss: "It's not your choice." She snarled.

(F/N): "Oooohhh...scary.~"

Blake: "Weiss!" The cat girl yelled at Snow White.

Blake: "Listen F/N, were not here to capture you. Were here to recruit you."

I raise an eyebrow hearing this.

(F/N): "Go on."

She then smiled.

Blake: "Well, our headmaster Ozpin would like you to enroll at beacon academy. There you can put your powers to better use and for a better cause. Ya know...helping others and making the world better, making new friends, bringing hope t-

I then wave my hand in her face cutting her off.

(F/N): "Yeah yeah that's sounds great but ughh...what are the benefits?"

Blake: "Well...you get a roof over your head, food, hone your skills with the professors, meeting new people...and...ughh..."

The roof over your head and free food part was the only thing getting your attention.

(F/N): "Will I get to go on exciting adventures and do our enemies have sweet loot for me to steal?"

Blake: "Aghh...yes?"

(F/N): "Hmm..." I scratch the back of my head.

(F/N): "So your asking me to go legit?"

Blake: "Yeah. You could do you much more with your power then just stealing...I mean...you could...steal for good. You could still steal stuff, just only from bad guys."

(F/N): "Dex. What do you think?"

Dex-Starr: **"It's your call. I really don't care as long as were together but if you ask me, I say lets give it a try. If it works we stay and if it doesn't...we could just do what we do best."**

(F/N): "Hehehe...This why I love ya Dex." I rub my cheek against Dex's head.

Ruby: "Is he talking to his cat?" I hear Little Red whisper to goldilocks.

Yang: "I take back the selfish jerk comment...maybe he's just a freaky cat guy..."

(F/N): "I heard that, ya little sh-

Blake: "ANYWAY. What do you say?"

(F/N): "...Okay. Me and Dex are down."

Blake: "Really?!" She looked surprised.

(F/N): "Yeah. Ya got my attention."

Blake: "Oh..well...Okay!"

Weiss: "Grrr..."

Nora: "Aww...no bone breaking..."

Ruby: "Alls well that ends well I guess! We got a new friend!"

Pyrrha: "Seems he's more reasonable then I thought."

Jaune: "Phew..."

Ren: "Hmm."

Yang: "Score.~"

(F/N): "But first..." I say taking a few steps back.

They all looked at me confused, I then point my finger at the group.

(F/N): "Show us what ya got!" I shout.

Blake: "W-what?"

(F/N): "Arggh...Look if me and Dex are gonna kick in with you guys, we kinda need to know what were working with here. Soooo...let's fight!" I say as my ring began to glow and an orange aura forms around me.

Dex-Starr began to float and his ring began to glow and an red aura formed around him.

Ruby: "So much for a happy ending..."

Nora: "YAY! VIOLENCE!"

Ren: "Sigh...can't be helped."

Jaune: "Aww man...I was hoping we wouldn't have to fight...maybe if I just lay low, I won't have to fight..."

Yang: "Better not take me lightly. Wouldn't want to mess up that handsome face of yours."

Weiss: "You know what? I have no issues with this." She smiled wickedly at me.

Pyrrha: "Are you sure this is what you want? We won't hold back."

(F/N): "Sure am. If were gonna be teammates, I gotta know what you're capable of."

Blake: "Sigh...Could we not?" She groaned.

(F/N): "Fraidy cat.~" I tease.

She then death glared me.

Blake: "Nevermind lets do this." She said grabbing her weapon.

The rest of them pull out their own weapons and take a stance.

(F/N): "Nice. Red, Goldi, Snow, and Kitty, your fighting against me. You other four are up against Dex-Starr."

Nora: "Hahaha! Us against your cat?" She laughed.

Jaune: "Ughh...I'm not very keen on animal cruelty..."

Dex-Starr hissed at them both.

(F/N): "Better not piss Dex off. Especially since he has acid napalm blood, that can peel of your skin in seconds, explode, burn in space and can even chew through protective auras. Oh yeah and he has a very short temper."

Everyone went silent upon hearing that and their expression turned kinda fearful.

Pyrrha: "That cat's blood...can do all that?" She asked in a concerned tone.

(F/N): "That and so much more. The power the Red Lanterns is no joke. Don't worry I'll tell you all about the Lantern Cores later on, but right now...Let's rock." I say walking a distance from Dex, who did the same.

(F/N): "Well?" I smirk at the cat girl.

Blake: "You're on." She said as her, Red, Goldi, and Snow all make their way over to me and take a stance.

The other four then walked over to Dex-Starr and readied their weapons.

(F/N): "Alright...you ladies ready? I gotta warn ya I'm pretty tuff."

Yang: "What? You think girls can't be tuff?"

(F/N): "Oh no. I KNOW girls can be tuff...on my home planet the females of my race are born bigger and stronger then the males. Also...more aggressive..."

All four of them went wide eyed.

Blake: "Seriously?"

(F/N): "Yeah...it's kinda rough for males were I'm from...BUT unpleasant memories aside. Let's get it on! First moves yours Snow White." I saw pulling up my scarf over my mouth.

Weiss: "Why thank you..." She said in a COLD tone. Hehehe...I'm on a roll with these.~

She then stepped forward and positioned her sword in a thrusting position. I smirk and give her the "bring it on" gesture with my finger. She then looked angry and charged at me with incredible speed, I then flip my coin high in the air. Just when her blade came within a few inches of my face I step to the right dodging her blow. She then swung her blade at me vertically but I quickly step back dodging it, she then charged with another thrusting strike but I move slightly to the left and kick her in the stomach HARD.

Weiss: "ARGH!" She then slightly kneeled over in pain.

I then make a huge bat construct and wind-up.

(F/N): "Batter up!"I then swing the large bat hitting Snow White sending her flying and slamming into a tree. She fell to the ground and laid there in a daze, trying to regain her composer.

(F/N): "Home run!" I cheer, while catching my coin as it finally came down and shoving it in my pocket.

Ruby: "WOW! How'd you do that?!" Little Red asked excitedly.

(F/N): "All thanks to this baby." I saw flashing my power ring.

(F/N): "These rings is what makes a Lantern a Lantern. With them you can fly, make hard light constructs, have protective auras, make force fields, fly at super sonic speeds, breath in space, and other stuff based on which Lantern Core your in."

Ruby: "I WANT ONE, I WANT ONE, I WANT ONE, I WANT ONE!" She jumped up and down.

(F/N): "Heh. Keep dreaming junior. Anyway NEXT."

Yang: "Heads up!" Goldilocks yelled kicking off the ground hard lunging at me.

(F/N): "Heh..."

She then cocks back her arm getting ready to throw a punch at me, I then create a huge hand construct and it grabs her in its massive grip.

Yang: "Hey! No fair! Cheating!" She whined.

(F/N): "Sorry but when were there rules?" I smirked and make the hand tighten it's grip on her.

Yang: "ACK!"

I then have the hand toss her up in the air, I then make it uppercut her, grab her again and slam her into the ground.

Yang: "Agh...ow...could I get a...HAND? Hehehe...argh..."

(F/N) "Little Red you're up!"

Ruby: "Right! Here I come!" She yelled readied her weapon.

She then charged at me with her giant scythe with great speed. She was so fast I didn't even have time to make a construct. All I had time to do was hop over her, but as I did, she then pointed her weapon up at me and I hear click...Oh crap. I then quickly make a construct wall under me and blocked the bullets she fired at me.

(F/N): "Woah...a gun scythe...well can't say that's been done before." I then send the construct wall down at her, but she zooms from under it.

When I hit the ground she charges at me this time with greater speed, I then stretch both my arms out and clap my hands together. Two huge orange construct hands both smash Red between them, I then clap my hands together again making the hands smash Red between them again, then I make one hand deliver a big pluck to Red's forehead while she was daze sending her sliding across the ground.

(F/N): "Here kitty kitty.~" I glance over at the cat girl.

Blake: "Yeah"..."Jeez this is gonna hurt..." She looked a little hesitant which I found adorable.

She charged forward and jumped high in the air. The blade of her sword then bend backwards and she fired it at me. I then make a force field around me blocking her shots, I the dismiss the force field and fire a energy bolt from my ring at her while she's still air born. She dodges it and throws her weapon at me, I notice its connect by some kinda long string. I then dodge to the side and grab the string as the weapon misses me and then send a construct chain at her. It then wraps around her waist.

(F/N): "C'mere!" I then yank her towards me.

As she flys toward me I let go of her weapons string and wind-up a punch. She closes her eyes expecting to get socked in the face but...I once she gets within range...I dismiss the chain construct and catch her in my arms. Her eyes went wide in shock. I then smile at her and take off her ribbon revealing her cat ears.

(F/N): "That's better. You look cuter now." I say petting her head.

She then blushed harshly and tried to pull away from me but I held her tightly with my other arm. I then rub one of her ears.

(F/N): "Oh stop, you like it." I tease, pulling down my scarf.

She growled at me...then started purring. She then snuggled her head close to my chest and purred, enjoying the treatment she was receiving.

 **Dex-Starr's P.O.V:**

I float in the air facing the four fighters staring me down.

Jaune: "So...were really gonna fight this cat?"

Nora: "Let's spay it!"

Okay the orange haired one is really annoying...I might just burn her face off...The yellow haired on seems a little frighten. I seems like he's not much of a fighter, but I can sense great anger in his heart...maybe a red ring is in his future...

Ren: "I dunno about this...this seems kinda cruel..."

Oh that's it. If their not gonna make the first move...then I WILL. My aura then grows brighter and I launch myself at the yellow haired boy. He quickly panicked and tried to guard but I was to fast, I create a red club construct around my tail and slam him with it sending crashing into a tree.

Pyrrha: "Jaune!" The red haired girl showed worry for her fallen ally.

She then grips her spear tightly and charges at me. She thrusts her weapon at me but I dodge to the left and slash her arm with claw constructs around my paws. She winces in pain and swings the spear at me again but I duck under her and slash her leg. She nearly kneels over but keeps her ground and tries to bring her spear down on me but I point my tail at her chest and fire a red bolt of rage at her point blank. She then goes sliding back on her feet, once she came to a halt she dropped on one knee.

Nora: "Hey whiskers!" I hear the orange hair girl yell as she swung her hammer at me.

I then then create a red shield in front of me it blocks the blow.

Nora: "Are you KITTEN me?!" She said joked and jumped up in air.

Her weapon then formed into some sort of gun, I then make me shield bigger. She fired her weapon and a explosion bashed against my shield bit wasn't strong enough to crack it. Her weapon then switched back to a hammer and she came down slamming her hammer against my shield cracking it.

Nora: "Take a CAT nap!" She slammed the shield again cracking it more.

If she makes one mor-

Nora: "Meows not the time." She then shattered my shield with the next blow and my anger flared.

Dex-Starr: "ENOUGH WITH THE CAT PUNS!" I then send out a massive beam of napalm blood from my mouth that hits her right in the chest, the beam then slams her through a tree. As she lies on the ground she giggles slightly.

Nora: "Hehehe...Me-ouch...that tore right through my aura...guess that napalm blood thing wasnt a bluff...heh...agh..." Her head the dropped.

I then hear rapid footsteps coming toward me. I then see the black hair boy in green charging at me fast. I then fire multiple energy bolts at him but he dodged everyone, he then swung the blades on his guns at me but I block them with my construct claws. We then enter close combat with our melee weapons, right when he was about to bring both blades on his guns down for a power attack, I summon red spikes from the ground. He quickly reacted and jumped back but I wasn't done yet as I fired the spikes from out the ground and at him. He was surprised but managed to dodge of few of them but a few grazed his cheek, shoulder, arm, and side. As he back flips away I create a red wall behind him, he slams into and right as he recovers a giant red fist construct slams right into him bashing him through the red wall. I then use the red hand to grab his and slam him on the ground for good measure. He then laid on the ground struggling to get back up.

Ren: "Agh..welp not like I was using those ribs anyway..." I hear him groan.

 **Your P.O.V:**

(F/N): "Jeez Dex don't kill em!"

Blake: "Puuurrr...~"

Yang: "What the frick?!" Goldilocks yelled walking up to me and the cat girl.

(F/N): "Wassup Godilocks?"

Yang: "First of all it's Yang. Yang Xiao Long. Second of all whats with this?!" She pointed at me and the cat girl.

(F/N): "What? She's cute. Oh yeah. Hey never got your name pussy cat."

Blake: "It's Blake...Blake Belladonna..." She said blushing.

I chuckle and cup her chin and stare into a beautiful yellow eyes.

(F/N): "Belladonna huh? That stands for Fair lady in Italian and Blake stands for black in old English. However beauty like yours makes even the blandest of colors shine.~"

She blushed even harder.

Blake: "T-thank you..."

Yang: "Okay let me get this straight we get thrashed and she gets cuddles?!"

Ruby: "That's not fair at all! Also my names Ruby Rose."

(F/N): "Life's not fair Red."

(F/N): "You still kicking over there Snow White?"

Weiss: "My name is Weiss Schnee...you pig.."

(F/N): "You'll always be Snow White to me."

Weiss: "CAN I FREEZE HIM?! PLEASE?!" She roared.

(F/N): "Actually let's call it here for today. I think I've got all I needed. You girls aren't too bad, so I'll kick in with you guys at your academy. Aslo I think we should stop before someone get killed...by someone I mean those four over there...

Jaune: "CALL OFF YOUR PSYCHO CAT!" The blonde kid screamed in terror as Dex chased his with huge red spiked mace.

I then whistle loudly and Dex-Starr stops cold. He looks over at me and I signal him to come over to me.

(F/N): "That enough buddy. Take five."

Dex then meowed and floated over to me and Blake.

Blake: "So you'll really join us?"

(F/N): "Sure, as long as you be my bud." I say moving a lock of hair out of her face.

Blake: "Hehehe...S-sure..." She smiled.

(F/N): "Well then it's settled. See ya there!" I then take to the sky with Dex right next to me.

Blake: "W-what what?!"

Weiss: "Hold on wh-

Without letting a second thought me and Dex take off at super sonic speed toward the beacon academy. Lucky for us we've actually passed by that place once so we know where to go.

 **No ones P.O.V:**

Yang: "Wow...those two really do things there own way huh?..."

Ruby: "Speaking of which Blake's got a crush!~" Ruby teased.

Blake: "Shut up...I...just like having my ears scratched..." She looked away embarresed

Ren: "I always heard cats could be nasty but...that..was just intense..." Ren said cracking his joints.

Jaune: "Tell me about it..."

 **With you and Dex-Starr.**

You and Dex arrive at beacon academy and let your self's in. After walking and asking around you found Ozpin's office and walked.

(F/N): "(F/N) L/N in the house!"

There was a guy with silver hair and small glasses was sitting down at a desk while a blonde haired woman with glasses and a clipboard stood next to him. They both looked surprised and stared at me.

(F/N): "You rang for us Ozpin?" I say as Dex-Starr stood on my shoulder.

Ozpin: "Hmm...there you are. Where are Teams Rwby and Jnpr?"

(F/N): "Oh we went ahead without them. Don't worry they'll catch up."

Ozpin: "...Very well. Listen ugh...(F/N), correct?"

(F/N): "Yep."

Ozpin: "You have rather...strange abilities...and I would like to put those abilities to good use. Instead of using them for petty-

(F/N): "Were in." I cut him off.

Ozpin: "What?"

(F/N): "I said were in. we'll use our powers to help you guys out. Right Dex?"

Dex the meowed loudly.

Glynda: "I have a question about your pet."

(F/N): "Friend. Dex-Starr is my friend, my partner. Not a pet."

Glynda: "Yes of course, my apologises. What is the origin of his power? I've never seen animal wield a semblance..."

(F/N): "Semblance? No, no, no...Dex-Starr and me have the power rings of the Lantern Cores."

They both gave confused looks.

Ozpin: "Lantern Cores? What exactly are those?"

(F/N): "Hey not trying to dodge the question or anything but uuggh...can I explain all of this tomorrow? Explaining all this will take awhile and well me and Dex here are kinda wiped out from the sparing session we had with Ruby and the others. I plan to gather them all up cand explain our origins and the Lantern Cores, you two can just join in m'kay?"

They both just stare down but eventually Ozpin sighs.

Ozpin: "Very well...despite your actions, I will accept you into my academy, so long as you abide by the rules." He said sternly.

(F/N): "Yeah yeah. I'll be on best behavior..." I reply back sarcastically.

Gylnda: "Now then about your dorm room..."

(F/N): "Oh we'll be crashing with Team Rwby. They said it was cool."

Ozpin: "Sigh...very well."

After giving me their dorm room number I take off out the office.

F/N: "Later haters." I then slam the door behind me.

 **Ozpin's P.O.V:**

Ozpin: "Sigh...I hope I do not refret this choice..." I groan.

Glynda: "Head master...did you notice that he-

Ozpin: "Was bear footed? Yes..."

 **With you and Dex.**

We make it to their dorm room in a mater of minutes and walk inside. It was a pretty nice looking.

(F/N): "Welp Dex...this is it. Our new start."

Dex-Starr: **"I wonder whats in store for us on this path..."** He said hopping down of my shoulder.

I then create a large bing bag construct at the far end of the room and plop down on it.

(F/N): "Argh...I'm beat. Need sleep." I groan taking off my scarf and back pack.

Dex then hop onto chest and snuggled up to me.

Dex-Starr: **"Same...goodnight (F/N)..."**

(F/N): "Night Dex..."

Dex-Starr: **"Oh hey...what was with you and Blake?"**

(F/N): "I dunno...I like her I guess...why?"

Dex-Starr: **"Just wondering...goodnight..."** He then shut his eyes.

(F/N): "Hmm...do I like her?...hmmm...Eh. I'll just sleep on it."

With that I drift off to sleep...with thoughts of how this would all play out in the end...

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter took a while do to some tech problems but I'm good! Anyway if you guys enjoyed it let me now, if you have some ideas you'd like to share that's cool too. Anyway I gotta jet for right now. I'll update again really soon. I really like this story.**


End file.
